nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32)
The Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) is the third generation model of the Nissan Skyline GT-R sports car series. The R32 and all its subsequent replacements are powered by a 2.6 litre twin-turbo inline-six engine that sends its power to the wheels through a 4WD system. On both axles, the GT-R uses a multi-link suspension. The R32 GT-R enjoyed great success in the FIA Group A touring car category, earning it its 'Godzilla' nickname by an Australian motoring publication. As a tribute, the V-Spec (short for victory specification) was released in 1993, featuring a revised 4WD setup derived from its motorsport counterparts, Brembo brakes and 17" BBS wheels. ''Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' GT-R'' The Skyline GT-R BNR32 appears Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' GT-R a localised Japan release of Road & Track Presents: The Need for Speed, for Sega Saturn. ''Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial The Skyline R32 appears in Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial, a localised Japan release of Road & Track Presents: The Need for Speed, for PlayStation. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Skyline GT-R R32 was made available in Need for Speed: World on November 18, 2011 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class car. The GT-R R32 performs similarly to the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-spec, because of an identical acceleration, weight and nitrous boost. However, it is more prone to understeer in corners than the R34, giving it an inferior handling. Standard top speed is 158 mph (254 km/h). ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Skyline GT-R R32 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road car, with a price tag of $25,200. It has a performance index rating of D 469 and a 4.04 handling rating. The downloadable Speedhunters pack also features a modified variant of the Skyline GT-R. Despite its low price tag, the GT-R R32 is a good performer. Thanks to being all-wheel drive, the R32 has a lot of grip, which is useful for controlling the car in corners and at high speeds. Combined with its quick acceleration, the GT-R R32 is one of the best C rated cars for most races including the Retro events. ''Speedhunters'' The "Speedhunters" GT-R is notable for having the third highest car rating (A 2450) in the game, being behind the WORLD Racing Pro-FWD Reaper Scion tC and Dodge Viper GTS Twin Turbo. With a top speed of 250 mph (403 km/h), it is one of the fastest cars in the game. The Speedhunters variant is very useful in Drag, because of its acceleration and mentioned top speed. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Skyline GT-R R32 appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 2 car. It comes available in the game as the standard variant, "Merlin" Signature Edition (Tier 6) and "Underground" Signature Edition (Tier 3), which has a similar exterior design as Eddie's Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 from Need for Speed: Underground. The cars are unlocked by different ways in the game; *'Tier 2' - Get a bronze medal in all National Park challenges. *'Tier 3' - Obtain the Heroes and Villains DLC (already included in the Underground Challenge Series pre-order bonus). *'Tier 6' - Obtainable as a rare bonus wheel reward. With a "Normal" handling rating and quick acceleration, the standard GT-R R32 is one of the most effective Tier 2 cars in the game. It also has a high top speed of 163 mph (262 km/h). The "Underground" Signature Edition is the fastest accelerating tier 3 car, because of a 0-60 mph time of 3.9 seconds. The Underground variant has an "Easy" handling rating. Because of that, it has a lot of traction and good steering precision too. However, these traits come at the expense of top speed (173 mph/272 km/h). The "Merlin" Signature Edition is somewhat similar to the tier 3 model, considering its fast acceleration (0-60 mph in 2.9s). Its top speed of 240 mph (386 kmh) is above average. The handling of the Merlin is rated "Challenging". ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Skyline GT-R BNR32 appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as a classic sports class car. Its starting performance rating is 455 and the blueprints are available in Underground Chapter 8: Nitrous Antidote. Stock The stock Skyline GT-R BNR32 is a classic class car that requires 10 rare blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; * Campaign - Chapter 8: Nitrous Antidote * Campaign - Complete Chapter 8 * Upgrade Crate * Premium Crate * Chop Shop Receive 100 mechanic level XP by building up and 620 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car. Trivia *The Nissan 370Z, in Need for Speed: The Run, is also featured with a paint job inspired by the Underground titles. *In Need for Speed: The Run, the Style Pack 1 bodykit has the stock spoiler of the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec I. Gallery NPODGTR_Nissan_Skyline_GTR_R32.jpg|''Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' GT-R'' (Sega Saturn) NPODSM_Nissan_Skyline_GTR_R32.jpg|''Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial'' (PlayStation) T2 Nissan Skyline GT-R R32.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' NFSS2USkylineGTRR32.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksSkylineGTRR32.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Shift2_unleashed_speedhunters_nissan_skyline_gt-r_r32.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Speedhunters) TheRun-image133832.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 2) TheRun-image133834.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 3 - Underground Edition) TheRun-image133833.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 6 - Merlin Edition) NFSNLSkylineGTRR32.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFSNLSkylineGTRCHIKN.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (CHIKN Bodykit) NFSNLSkylineGTRR32Raijin1.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Raijin Bodykit 1) NFSNLSkylineGTRR32Raijin2.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Raijin Bodykit 2) NFSE_Nissan_Skyline_GTR_R32.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars Category:Bonus Wheel rewards